The invention lies in the field of motor vehicles. The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for placing a driving motor of a motor vehicle into operation.
In order to prevent unauthorized starting of a motor vehicle, the prior art discloses detecting biometric characteristics of an authorized person with a sensor, converting the detected data into calculation data by a predetermined algorithm and storing the calculation data in a memory in the vehicle. When a person wants to put the motor vehicle into operation, a biometric sensor configuration mounted on the vehicle detects the biometric characteristics of the person, the predetermined algorithm converts the biometric characteristics into data, and the biometric characteristics are compared with calculation data stored in memory. If the compared data at least largely match, a calculation signal is generated, in response to which an ignition and starting switch of the motor vehicle can be actuated, for example, with the aid of a conventional mechanical key. Alternatively, starting of the vehicle can take place immediately by a starter button provided on the dashboard.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application 195 22 940 A1 defines the generic type of device in question and discloses a method and an apparatus for putting a motor vehicle into operation in which voice recognition is used for the authorization of a person to use the vehicle. If the checking device determines that a speech characteristic vector of the person to be checked agrees with a characteristic vector stored in memory, then the system opens a vehicle door, and/or enables the on-board electrical system, and/or closes the current circuit between the battery and the ignition so that starting is made possible. Alternatively, the system can directly start the vehicle so that no key is needed to actuate an ignition and starting lock. The engine also can be turned off using an optional scanner.
Direct starting, by speaking a predetermined word or identifying a voice, has particular disadvantageous features. If loud extraneous noise is present, there is a risk that secure, instantaneous identification will not be accomplished, resulting in starting delay. Such delay can lead to a decrease in security for the user and to dangerous situations. Also, if only one word (i.e., xe2x80x9cstartxe2x80x9d) is required for input and does not require an authorization check, there is a risk that the engine will be started by someone other than the authorized driver(s). Authorization check based upon a single input word can lead to delays and is relatively complex.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for placing a driving motor of a motor vehicle into operation that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and that places a motor vehicle into operation in a convenient and safe way and that has a simple configuration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for placing a motor vehicle driving motor into operation by an authorized user, including the steps of: detecting biometric characteristics of a user; checking whether the user is an authorized operator by comparing data derived from the detection of the user""s biometric characteristics with data stored in memory; placing the motor vehicle driving motor into a condition for operation by performing at least one predetermined actuation if the usage authorization check is positive without the user having to actuate a separate, portable control element for an ignition or starter switch; and actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way to place the driving motor into operation.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the driving motor is an internal combustion engine and the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way starts the engine.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of an accelerator pedal.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of a shift lever for shifting a transmission.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of an accelerator pedal and an actuation of a clutch pedal.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of a shift lever for shifting a transmission and an actuation of a clutch pedal.
In accordance with yet a further mode of the invention, the transmission is an automatic transmission and the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of a brake pedal and a movement of the shift lever into a driving stage.
In accordance with yet an added mode of the invention, the transmission is a manual transmission and the step of actuating at least one actuating element necessary for driving the vehicle in a predetermined way is an actuation of a clutch pedal and a movement of the shift lever into a driving gear.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an apparatus for placing a motor vehicle driving motor into operation, including: a biometric sensor configuration for detecting biometric data of a person and deriving calculation data by a predetermined algorithm; a control unit having a memory device for storing authorization data and the calculation data, and a comparator for comparing the authorization data with the calculation data and generating a calculation signal if the authorization data and the calculation data are substantially similar; and at least one sensor connected to the control unit for detecting an actuation of at least one actuating element of the motor vehicle required for driving the motor vehicle, the control unit being formed to place the motor vehicle driving motor into operation upon actuation of the at least one actuating element in a predetermined way.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the control unit is formed to place the motor vehicle internal combustion engine into operation upon actuation of the at least one actuating element in a predetermined way.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an apparatus for placing a motor vehicle driving motor into operation, including: a biometric sensor configuration for detecting biometric data of a person and deriving calculation data by a predetermined algorithm, the biometric sensor configuration having a biometric sensor region for detecting a fingerprint pattern and at least two spacing sensor regions adjacent the biometric sensor region; and a control unit having a memory device for storing authorization data and the calculation data, and a comparator for comparing the authorization data with the calculation data and generating a calculation signal if the authorization data and the calculation data are substantially similar.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a first of the at least two spacer sensor regions is connected to a start-up device of the driving motor and a second of the at least two spacing sensor regions is connected to a shut-off device of the driving motor.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, at least two spacing sensor regions are disposed on opposite sides of the biometric sensor region.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the two spacing sensor regions are disposed adjacent the biometric sensor region at a bottom of a channel.
In the method of the invention, in order to put the engine into operation, a person checked for his authorization for use on the basis of biometric characteristics need actuate only one or more actuating elements already needed for driving the vehicle, such as a steering wheel, shift lever, accelerator pedal, clutch pedal, or brake pedal in a predetermined way. If the vehicle has an electric motor, then placing it into operation includes activating the current circuits for the electric motor and for the vehicle electronics. If the vehicle includes an internal combustion engine, then placing it into operation includes, in particular, starting the engine.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and an apparatus for putting a driving motor of a motor vehicle into operation, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.